fgifandomcom-20200214-history
Reese Knox
Reese "X" Knox was the lead tracker of the New Generation and was once considered by many the very best ever with the exception of the Power Period and Chrissie Hilly. His freakily high success rate on his track and assasinate missions earned him the nickname of "X". Life with the M17 Found by the M17 at the age of 2 weeks, Reese displayed such a high level of potential that the leaders of the M17 saw to personally groom him into what would become one of the greatest assassins of all time. His first 5 years with the M17 revolved around education and playing games like hide and seek (specifically hide and seek in order to encourage use of his exceptional talent with tracking). He graduated way before the rest of his group, at age 7 and was deployed into the field only mere weeks after his graduation, a mistake the M17 would soon come to regret. Capture and 're-education' On his first mission, his entire group was captured by the New Generation and partly because of his age and partly because of his phenomonal talent, the New Generation decided to spare him and take a chance with him and attempt to get him to switch sides. This proved not too challenging as predicted by the New Generation as his loyalties within the M17 were not deeply rooted yet and his tension with Kiara Byse further caused him to doubt that the M17 cared about him and wonder if the New Generation were the better choice. He then spent a further 10 years training as a tracker and assassin before being granted the rank of Older Generation (and graduating as no. 1 in his year group) and being deployed into the field under the codename 'Agent Wildcard' Agent Wildcard Reese spent very little time back at the base after his initial deployment and usually only had the chance to spend time at base when he was on furlough. As the top tracker of the New Generation, he always was given the trickiest and most delicate assassinations which often required months of careful stalking and it was a lonely period for him. His only frequent contact with any New Generation was with Maria, who's frequent involvement in his life was purely just to keep him loyal to the New Generation. Her use of her power and manipulation of him caused Reese to fall in love with her and truly believed she returned the feelings. His recently not so focused mind caused him to be a little sloppy on his latest job and ultimately led to the Gwerdyl's discovery of Agent Wildcard's true identity. His thoughts running wild, distracted by Maria, led to his usually sharp and perceptive mind to lose its touch tempoarily, long enough for the Gwerdyl to catch up to him and capture him. Mental Break The first couple of weeks following his capture at the hands of the Gwerdyl was filled with long sessions of excrutiating torture and heartbreak when days went by and Maria never showed up to rescue him. Depression set in and he started showing signs of insanity. After he went seemingly insane, the Gwerdyl ransomed him back to the New Generation (who were unaware of his new mental condition). After his capture and torture at the hands of the Gwerdyl he was never quite the same. Some believe that he truly is insane and there is no coming back while some others believe it is salvageable. He spends his day undergoing therapy in the New Generation in a makeshift mental asylum.